<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Howlers by Kaystar742</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266257">Howlers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaystar742/pseuds/Kaystar742'>Kaystar742</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 prompt bank garage sale, Best Friends, F/M, Facebook: Harmony &amp; Co., Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harmony - Freeform, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mutual Pining, Wedding Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaystar742/pseuds/Kaystar742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Weasley has always shouted first and asked questions later. This time Harry thinks she's gone too far, and decided she needs a taste of her own medicine. My submission to the 2020 Harmony &amp; Co Prompt Bank Garage Sale, Prompt is in the notes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prompt Bank Garage Sale</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Howlers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyandCo/pseuds/HarmonyandCo">HarmonyandCo</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PromptBankGarageSale">PromptBankGarageSale</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Hermione are caught in an innocent, but compromising looking, position by the press. Molly sees the picture and decides to send Hermione a howler that Harry is there to hear. Unbeknownst to Hermione, Harry decides to send a retaliatory howler to Molly. In his anger, he inadvertently admits to having feelings for Hermione and, as luck would have it, Hermione arrives at the Burrow just in time to hear the confession as it is being shouted at Molly. (Prompt submitted by Chris C.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The noise in the three broomsticks was nearly deafening as many of the new Hogwarts graduates celebrated the closing of a major chapter of their lives. Friends circled various tables, laughing and joking about their time at school. Their NEWT results wouldn’t be in for a few weeks, so this time would be used to relax and unwind after all the hard studying and rigorous testing they underwent.</p><p>In the middle of the room, amidst the other cheering graduates, sat a particular table of friends. Many of the other young adults in the pub would steal glances at them, but they pretended not to notice. After all, being war heroes and heroines was not something new for them. They’d had over a full year to adjust to being in the spotlight. </p><p>Harry Potter, of course, was no stranger to the attention, and simply ignored the lot of them. He sat at ease, leaning his chair back on two legs, choosing to instead focus on the friends in front of him, joking and laughing with them as the night progressed. He lamented for just a moment at Ron being missing from their little party, but as he had chosen not to come back to Hogwarts, they hadn’t really spoken much. Instead, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Seamus, and Dean were together for the occasion, raising their glasses in unison.</p><p>“I still can’t believe it’s over,” Hermione lamented.</p><p>“Sad you don’t get to harang us about studying for our tests?” Ginny teased her.</p><p>Hermione mocked offended. “I did not harang… you know what? You’ll thank me when we all get the highest scores ever seen by a graduating class.”</p><p>“I can thank you right now,” Neville raised his glass towards Hermione, “To Hermione! Without whom I would surely have gotten trolls on everything.” </p><p>Neville drank deeply from his glass as everyone laughed and joined in on the cheers. Hermione looked away with a smile and drained her own glass. </p><p>“On that note, the next round is on me!” Hermione stood and walked behind Harry’s chair to start towards the bar. “Everyone want the same thing they’re drinking?”</p><p>Harry eyed Hermione wearily. It wasn’t often Hermione condoned alcohol in excess, but tonight was different, and she too was partaking in the drink. She seemed to be holding her own but he couldn’t help but worry. </p><p>She rounded the table and turned to hear everyone’s orders. That’s when Harry saw the waiter with a tray full of drinks make his way through the crowd. Hermione was just about to turn and walk into him. Without thinking, Harry touched his chair legs back to the ground with a loud <b> <em>Bang </em> </b>and used his seeker reflexes to reach out and pull Hermione out of harm's way. </p><p>The sudden change of direction and the few drinks she had already consumed, caused Hermione to lose her balance. She stumbled backwards and fell right into Harry’s lap.</p><p><em> Flash! </em> The pub was briefly illuminated by the bright flash that signified a picture being taken. Many people jumped at the sudden light. Poor Neville had slid from his chair in an effort to spin around and dodge at the same time, his wand in hand.</p><p>“Stop him!” Harry shouted, pointing at the man pushing through the crowd to slip out the door. </p><p>Once the crowd realized what was happening they launched into action. However they were too slow, the cameraman was already slipping out the door. A few boys who were close to the exit tried to run after him, but they returned empty-handed.</p><p>Meanwhile, Hermione recovered from the shock and leapt out of Harry’s lap. Neville slipped back into his chair sheepishly. Seamus looked as if he wanted to run after the photographer himself while Dean had taken out his wand to clear away the drink he spilled when he jumped as the flash had gone off.</p><p>“Sorry,” Harry said with a pinched look. He was not looking forward to what the Prophet was going to say tomorrow. “You almost crashed into the waiter, you would have been covered in beer. I didn’t mean to trip you up.”</p><p>Hermione smiled gratefully at him. “Thanks, I do prefer my drinks in a glass as opposed to dripping off my shirt.”</p><p>Harry returned the smile before Hermione hurried to the bar to get the orders placed for their group. Looking across the table, Harry locked eyes with Luna. She gave a slight nod and Harry relaxed. </p><p>Hermione returned and soon their drink orders were delivered. The friends continued their debauchery, for not even a smarmy paparazzi was going to ruin their night. </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>The next morning came far too early in Harry’s opinion, though a quick check of his watch on his bedside table told him it was almost nearly 10 am. With a groan, Harry sat up and rubbed his face tiredly. </p><p>He put on his glasses and swung his feet to the floor. The room spun slightly. He felt shaky and nauseous. Hangovers did not agree with him. </p><p>Thankfully, Hermione had insisted on sending them all home with a potion hangover cure. He scooped up the little bottle and his wand. Conjuring a clear glass of water, Harry took a long drink before unstoppering the phial and downing its contents too. He washed it down with more water before getting and stumbling to the bathroom for a shower, praying the potion would take effect quickly. </p><p>Later, feeling much more human after the hangover cure and standing under the steaming spray of his shower, Harry padded down the stairs of Grimmauld Place towards the kitchen. He was pleased with how far along he and Hermione had gotten in the cleaning of the place. They had decided to stay in Grimmauld while Hogwarts was getting repaired, figuring it was probably the safest place for them with the few remaining death eaters in the wind.</p><p>They had spent the few weeks before the return to school cleaning it up properly and remodeling it more to their liking. So far the kitchen, two bedrooms, drawing room, library (at Hermione’s insistence), and staircase had been fully redone. The rest they were hoping to do here and there as time allowed. </p><p>As he neared his destination, the acrid smell of smoke shook him out of his evaluation of the changes to the house. Harry drew his wand and moved quickly into the kitchen. His eyes darted around the room, scanning for danger and looking for the source of the smell.</p><p>Instead he found Hermione, hands curled around a steaming cup of tea, death glaring at the middle of the table. Harry followed her gaze and saw the ashy remains of what may have been today’s newspaper. Harry lowered his wand and tried to hide his smirk as he set about making a late breakfast.</p><p>Hermione finally tore her glare away from the smoking remains and turned to Harry. “Aren’t you going to ask?”</p><p>“About the smoldering ashes on the table or whatever lies caused them?” Harry said over his shoulder.</p><p>Hermione grimaced. “Either?”</p><p>“No.” Harry shrugged. He really didn’t care what the Prophet had decided to say about them. This was nothing new for him. “Honestly I’m just pleased the kitchen isn’t on fire. Have you eaten or shall I cook for us both?”</p><p>“I’ll take a plate please, and I’ll have you know I haven’t burnt breakfast in a very long time,” Hermione answered. She took out her wand and cleaned away the incinerated paper. </p><p>“Yes, but you also haven’t had to cook at all, being at Hogwarts.” Hermione stuck her tongue out at his turned back. “Has the Quibbler come today?” Harry asked, changing the subject as he began to fry the bacon.</p><p>“Just before you came down. Did you want it?” Hermione didn’t bother much with the periodical given their proclivity for focusing on conspiracy theories and creatures that didn’t exist. She had left it off to the side after relieving the owl of its burden.</p><p>“I take it you haven't been reading the Quibbler this last year?”</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes since Harry couldn’t see her. “I was a little focused on our NEWTs. It’s been a busy year.”</p><p>Harry chuckled at her excuse. “If you’ll stop rolling your eyes, I think you’ll find a different Quibbler than the one Luna was reading upside down on the train forever ago. I told you they were publishing better articles. Try page three.” Harry suggested.</p><p>Hermione glanced at him wearily but his back was still to her. She saw a large pot on the hob and three bowls on the counter, two magically mixing their contents. “What exactly are you making over there? And how did you know I rolled my eyes?”</p><p>He waved his wand and didn’t answer her first question, instead saying, “I know you better than you think. Now, stop stalling and check the Quibbler.”</p><p>Hermione grumbled under her breath, making Harry smirk at her. She summoned the Quibbler and turned to page three as instructed. There, at the top of the page, smiling back at her, was a picture of everyone that had been at their table last night. Neville, Luna, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Harry, and Herself. They stood in a line with their arms draped on the shoulders of the friend next to them, beaming smiles on their faces.</p><p>Hermione remembered Luna’s dad taking the picture when they disembarked from the return boat ride across the lake after graduation. She smiled at the memory and made a mental note to invite everyone to lunch or something soon.</p><p>She quickly read the accompanying article and realized it was an actual account of their graduation and the following celebration, including everything from her graduation speech to Harry saving her from walking into the server and the paparazzi man’s interruption. </p><p>It was a well-written article and was clearly set to make the scandalous article of the Prophet look like the sensationalized trash it was. Hermione couldn’t help but be impressed.</p><p>“How did you know?” Hermione finally asked.</p><p>Harry dusted some flour from his shirt and turned to look at her finally. “Luna and her father have been printing real news since the war. They still do their crypto-magizoology articles and stuff, but they always do something like the article you just read too.” </p><p>Harry shrugged and turned back to the counter, with a flick of his wand, the dough he made began to roll itself out.</p><p>“Who wrote this? Why didn’t anyone tell me?” Hermione asked, a little put out.</p><p>“You said it yourself, It’s been a busy year. Wasn’t something that mattered really. Anytime we talked about the Quibbler you kind of zoned out. Anyway, the Prophet writes whatever they want about me and the Quibbler writes the truthful version. Call it good PR or just good business.” Harry shrugged again. “Profits are way up for Mr. Lovegood and he still gets to do the research he enjoys without compromising the reason he began publishing in the first place. It’s a win-win. Luna has been doing the writing, she’s good at it but I think she's going to end up pursuing the crypto-magizoology if I had to guess.”</p><p>Hermione mulled this over. She knew she shouldn’t feel hurt over not being involved, but the thought of being left out stung a little. No matter how irrational it was. The fact that it was mostly her own doing was depressing to think about. “Yeah, she's quite talented,” Hermione said softly as she reread the article. The loftiness she normally associated with Luna was nonexistent on the page. </p><p>A few minutes later, Harry pulled out a chair and sat down with his coffee in hand. He slid a plate of bacon closer to her so she could snag a piece.</p><p>“All that fussing and you were only cooking bacon?”</p><p>Harry laughed. “No, food should be done in just a few minutes but bacon and hangovers just go together.”</p><p>Hermione couldn’t help but smile. Seeing Harry so carefree with his eyes lit up. It helped her relax and push the stupid lies she had read this morning from her mind. “I made that hangover cure myself, there's no way you’re feeling sick.”</p><p>“Thank you for that by the way,” Harry picked a crispy piece from the plate. ”Some things are just tradition. Plus who doesn't like bacon?” he asked, taking a bite.</p><p>Hermione couldn’t find any fault in his argument and munched her bacon while she flipped through the rest of the Quibbler in front of her.</p><p>Before she knew it the kitchen was filled with a mouthwatering smell and steaming half-moon shapes were sailing from the uncovered pot onto the plate between Harry and herself.</p><p>“Dumplings?” Hermione asked with a confused giggle.</p><p>“Don’t knock it till you try it. Two words. Hangover food.” Harry dipped one in a dark sauce and took a bite. His eyes closed in ecstasy. “Merlin, that hits the spot.”</p><p>Hermione tentatively took one from the plate, dipped it in the sauce and took a bite. Harry wasn’t lying, they were amazing and somehow exactly what she was craving without her even knowing she wanted them. </p><p>“I wanted to tease you about this, but these are perfect. Holy cow.”</p><p>Harry nodded his agreement and switched off between the bacon and the dumplings. When they had emptied the plates, Harry set the dishes to washing before he and Hermione moved to the Drawing room; one of the few rooms they had completely remodeled and refurbished. The room now was clean, bright, and welcoming; basically the exact opposite of the room it had been before. </p><p>Harry chose to lounge on the settee while Hermione curled into one of the armchairs. After a moment Harry asked, “Have you given your parents your decision yet?”</p><p>Hermione sighed and moaned, “Ugh, no. Don’t remind me.”</p><p>“You can’t hide forever. I’m sure they are waiting for your answer.” Harry looked at her sympathetically. “Have you even decided what you’re going to do yet? I meant it when I said you were welcome to stay here. Merlin knows I have enough rooms in this old place. But if you prefer to move back in with your parents and mend your relationship or whatever, I won’t be offended,” he assured her.</p><p>“I <em> do </em> want to make sure my relationship with my parents gets better. I <em> am </em>glad they decided to move back to Britain after all, but I’m not sure moving in with them again is the best way to do that.” Hermione rubbed the growing ache between her eyes. “I can’t ignore how much has changed in the last two years and the thought of living with my parents again just isn't appealing. If it's all the same to you, I’d like to take you up on your offer and stay until I can afford a flat of my own.”</p><p>He didn’t envy the awkward conversation Hermione had waiting for her. She had been able to restore her parents’ memories without much fuss, and while they forgave her for doing what she thought was necessary and were just happy to know Hermione had survived, their overall relationship had been strained since they moved back. Harry figured it had more to do with Hermione needing to forgive herself rather than her parents' forgiveness, but he wasn’t sure he was the best person to be giving such advice.</p><p>“Of course. Take your time. I’ll try not to be too annoying around the house,” Harry joked. </p><p>He smiled victoriously when Hermione laughed.“Oh, Please. I lived with you in a tent for months. If I can handle that, I’m not too concerned about a huge house such as this,” she teased him back. “Plus, I can’t deny you have some mad cooking skills. Where did you learn to do all that magic anyway? It’s not like they had a class on it at school,” Hermione added.</p><p>Harry looked slightly uncomfortable when he simply answered, “Uh, practice I guess. Everyone has their ways to unwind. Cooking became mine.”</p><p>Hermione eyed him suspiciously. “Yes, but when were you able to practice? Where did you learn the spells?”</p><p>“Well, you know how the year has been,” Hermione nodded so Harry continued, “everyone wanting to ask about the war, or fawn over me. Sometimes I just needed a break.”</p><p>“I knew you kept disappearing, I thought you were in the Room of Requirement or something.”</p><p>Harry shook his head. “Not usually, though I did go there a few times for some peace and quiet. No, I mostly went to the kitchens. The elves didn't mind me in their space and let me practice cooking with magic. I learned a lot. Most of it is second nature now.”</p><p>Hermione looked at him approvingly which made Harry roll his eyes. “Oh please, you're not the only one who knows how to find a book in the library. I think they used to teach a magical home economics class because there were plenty of books on the subject.”</p><p>Hermione was just about to retort when she was interrupted by an owl flying in through the open window and crashing into the coffee table in a heap of brown feathers. They instantly recognized the Weasley’s old barn owl, Errol. </p><p>“Merlin’s pants, poor bird. I think it’s past time they retire him.” Harry shook his head sadly and helped the bird right itself. Errol hooted gratefully and tried to stick his leg out so he could be relieved of his burden.</p><p>He and Hermione both froze at the same time because tied to the owl’s leg was a bright scarlet red letter with Hermione’s name scribbled across the front. </p><p>Harry instantly became angry. “You have <em> GOT </em>to be kidding me. She wouldn’t really...would she?”</p><p>“I guess there's only one way to find out. Maybe she’s just yelling congratulations on graduating?” With a shaking hand, Hermione reached out and united the letter. She trembled as she pulled the wax seal free and jumped as the letter immediately began to shriek at her.</p><p>
  <em> “HERMIONE GRANGER HOW DARE YOU! AS IF BREAKING POOR RONNIE’S HEART WASN’T ENOUGH, YOU HAVE THE NEED TO TRY AND ENSNARE HARRY IN YOUR WICKED WEB AS WELL. WELL I WON’T HAVE IT! I THINK YOU’VE CAUSED ENOUGH DAMAGE. STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY AND STAY AWAY FROM HARRY! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SAUNTER IN AND STEAL HARRY FROM GINNY? NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! JUST KEEP YOUR LITTLE HOMEWRECKING HANDS TO YOURSELF! YOU ARE A COMPLETE DISGRACE AND BOTH BOYS ARE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU AROUND TO TOY WITH THEIR EMOTIONS!  </em>
</p><p>The letter hadn't even gotten the chance to start tearing itself apart before Harry blasted it with his wand, immediately regretting not doing so sooner. He looked to Hermione and he felt his temper flare even hotter. </p><p>Hermione was struggling not to cry and had begun to shake all over. Even as Harry watched, she folded in on herself. Harry wrapped her in a hug and held her close. He tried to rein in his temper before speaking so she didn't think his anger was directed at her.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Hermione. She's wrong about everything. She's way out of line. And we would be DEAD without you, nevermind how sad I would be to lose my best friend.” Harry pulled back to see if anything he was saying was getting through. Tears had begun to leak from her eyes and she refused to meet his eyes.</p><p>“That's it! I’m going to go talk some sense into that woman. How dare she think she has a right to talk to you like that!” Harry had begun to tremble too, but for a whole different reason. He was fuming. </p><p>“No, Harry,” she finally said in a small voice. “It’s fine. I’ll give her some time to cool down and explain what really happened, maybe she just had a bad day or something.”</p><p>Harry raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “A bad day? <em> A bad day </em>? I don’t care if someone pissed in her tea, it doesn’t give her the right to use you as an emotional punching bag. And it bloody well is not fine!” </p><p>“I’ll talk to her. Promise me you won’t go over there and start shouting.” Hermione demanded, guessing his thoughts as he eyed the doorway.</p><p>“No! She needs to know this is not okay!”</p><p>Hermione stamped her foot impatiently, “Promise me!”</p><p>Harry groaned and rubbed his face in irritation. “Fine. I promise.”</p><p>“Fine.” </p><p>“<em> Fine </em>.”</p><p>Hermione sighed. “I’ll just go get ready and leave for the Burrow in a bit. I’ll see you at dinner?”</p><p>Harry hated the idea of letting Hermione go to confront Mrs. Weasley alone, but with the look she had, he wouldn't convince her to let him come along, so he nodded sharply. “Of course. Dinner.” </p><p>After a moment he tried, “Are you sure you want to go alo—”</p><p>“Yes! I’ll be <em> fine </em>. I don’t need you to hold my hand on this!” Hermione stomped from the room and Harry heard a door slam somewhere above him a second later. </p><p>Harry stood there for another minute, shocked at Hermione’s parting words. He hadn’t felt he was coddling her by wanting to set Mrs. Weasley straight. He just felt she didn’t deserve to be treated that way. He understood she wasn’t mad at <em> him, </em> just upset at the situation. Maybe even embarrassed. </p><p>Harry’s temper flared again at the thought of what the Howler had said. It was like in fourth year when Mrs. Weasley had sent everyone dragon-sized chocolate eggs and had given Hermione a tiny chicken-sized egg because of what Rita had said about her in the Prophet. </p><p>Harry considered ignoring his promise and storming over there to give her a piece of his mind, but couldn’t bring himself to break a promise to Hermione. </p><p>Harry started to his room thinking to himself.<em> If anything, Mrs. Weasley deserves a taste of her own medicine. </em> He paused at the thought. <em> Taste of her </em> own <em> medicine.  </em></p><p>That gave Harry an idea. He hurried the rest of the way to his room and sat at the small desk inside.</p><p>Hermione clutched her small beaded bag in one hand and her wand in the other. She took a steadying breath and apparated to the ward boundary of the Weasley residence. She hesitated for only a moment before swiftly making her way up the walk. <em> She was Hermione Granger! War heroine! Top of her class! She could do this! </em> She thought as she summoned her Gryffindor courage and knocked on the front door.</p><p>There was some rustling sound coming from inside before the door was pulled open. Mrs. Weasley looked at her through the screen door. “What do you think you are doing here? Looking to break one of my other sons’ hearts?” Mrs. Weasley said coldly.</p><p>“I..No.. I Just—”</p><p>“Save it. You aren’t welcome here.”</p><p>Hermione tried to keep from trembling again at the cold angry lines that cut into her. “Really Mrs. Weasley if you would just hear me out—”</p><p>“Hear you out? I think I’ve seen enough!”</p><p>There was a scraping of a chair and another voice said, “Honestly Mum, what are you talking about? This is Hermione you’re talking about! Let her in!”</p><p>“George, you don't understand—”</p><p>“I do understand. I know we owe her half the lives of this family. Let. Her. In.” George said firmly. When she didn’t move, he pushed past his mother and opened the screen door and invited Hermione inside.</p><p>“Have a seat, I’ll get you a cuppa,” George said, busying himself with the kettle.</p><p>Mrs. Weasley seemed to deflate slightly and followed them to the kitchen. Seeing Hermione seated, she decided to sit down at the table as well.</p><p>Once Hermione had a cup in her hands Molly said, “Well? Say whatever excuse you came to say so you can leave. I have a dinner to make.”</p><p>“<em> Mum </em>,” George chastised. He was surprised at his mother’s rude behavior. He had never seen her be so cold to someone. He was even more surprised he had stepped in to be a voice of reason. He suppressed a shudder at the thought, and resolved to give a free pack of dungbombs to a first year during his next shift to make up for it. </p><p>Hermione pulled the Quibbler from her beaded bag and opened it to the article Harry had told her to read this morning. She gave the picture of her friends a long glance before pushing the article over to Mrs. Weasley. “Read this first. The article in the Prophet was rubbish as usual. The reporter that wrote the story wasn't even there. Harry and I aren’t a couple. They just made up whatever they wanted to go with that photo that jerk paparazzi took.”</p><p>Mrs. Weasley looked at her doubtfully but pulled the Quibbler to herself and began to read. </p><p>“So, George, how’s business?” Hermione asked conversationally, trying to distract herself.</p><p>George decided to humor her and act like his mother wasn't acting like a harpy. “Pretty good. Summer is always a busy time for us with the kids home from school. If business keeps up we may look into buying out the Zonko's Hogsmeade location next year.” </p><p>“Wow expanding. That would be amazing for you guys.” Hermione smiled warmly, which George returned. </p><p>“Thanks, nothing's official but I’m optimistic.” </p><p>They let the conversation die as Mrs. Weasley looked up from the article in front of her. Hermione resisted the urge to fidget under the woman's glare.</p><p>“What does this matter?” Mrs. Weasley huffed and began to shout again. “You still broke my Ronnie’s heart and are probably the reason Ginny and Harry didn't work out! You have no place here!” </p><p>“Mum!” George said, surprised at her vitriol.</p><p>Hermione was about to reply, When Errol came sailing back through the window, finally back from his morning delivery. Only he was carrying a return letter. A scarlet red letter that looked to be shimmering with magic.</p><p>Seeing his mum’s shocked face, George took the initiative to take the letter from the bird and opened it.</p><p>To everyone’s surprise, it was Harry’s voice that bellowed from the howler.</p><p><em> “MRS. WEASLEY I CAN’T </em> <b> <em>BELIEVE </em> </b> <em> YOU. FOR YEARS NOW THE PROPHET HAS SPREAD LIE AFTER LIE ABOUT ME AND DEFAMED NOT ONLY </em> <b> <em>MY </em> </b> <em> CHARACTER BUT MEMBERS OF YOUR VERY OWN FAMILY. I FORGAVE YOU WHEN YOU TREATED HERMIONE LIKE SHITE DURING THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T KNOW BETTER BACK THEN. WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE NOW? YOU KNOW WHAT? IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER! BECAUSE </em> <b> <em>NOTHING </em> </b> <em> GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SPEAK HERMIONE LIKE THAT. SHE SAVED RON’S LIFE. SHE SAVE GINNY’S LIFE. SHE SAVED PERCY’S LIFE. AND SHE HAS SAVED MY LIFE MORE TIMES THAN I CAN COUNT. HOW MANY TIMES DOES SHE NEED TO COME TO THE RESCUE TO GET SOME RESPECT?  </em></p><p><em> AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE? SHE DIDN'T BREAK RON’S HEART! SHE AND RON DECIDED </em> <b> <em>TOGETHER </em> </b> <em> THAT THEY WEREN’T WELL MATCHED. ANYONE WITH EYES COULD TELL THEY WERE SHITE TOGETHER. RON IS MY MATE BUT EVEN YOU NEED TO ADMIT THEY WOULD HAVE BEEN MISERABLE TOGETHER.  </em></p><p>
  <em> AS FOR GINNY AND I: WHEN WILL YOU LET THAT GO? WE HAVEN'T BEEN TOGETHER FOR A LONG TIME NOW. SHE'S BEEN DATING ANOTHER BLOKE FOR MONTHS.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD AND SHOUTING AT EVERYONE WHO DOES SOMETHING YOU DON'T LIKE. HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE SHOUTED AT? HOW DOES IT FEEL TO HAVE SOMEONE RANT AT YOU AND BEING UNABLE TO DEFEND YOURSELF? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  IF YOU EVER SEND ONE OF US ANOTHER HOWLER SO HELP ME I’LL HAVE YOU BROUGHT UP ON ASSAULT CHARGES. DON'T TEST ME! YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER AND YOU DO NOT SPEAK FOR ME. HERMIONE MEANS MORE TO ME THAN ANYONE IN THIS WORLD AND I WON’T LET YOU TREAT HER THIS WAY. I HAVE LOVED HER SINCE I WAS THIRTEEN YEARS OLD AND IF I HAD EVEN A SHRED OF HOPE SHE WOULD GIVE ME THE TIME OF DAY, I WOULD PURSUE HER.  </em>
</p><p><em> KEEP YOUR SHITE OPINION TO YOURSELF MOLLY WEASLEY. YOU HAD BETTER APOLOGIZE TO HERMIONE AND MYSELF BECAUSE IF YOU DON’T I HAVE NO PROBLEM CUTTING YOU OUT OF OUR LIVES FOR GOOD. I DON’T NEED SOMEONE AROUND THAT LOOKS DOWN ON PEOPLE LIKE YOU DO.” </em> </p><p>With a frustrated shout, the letter gave off a wave of magic and disintegrated. The only evidence there had been anything there was a black mark and a small curl of smoke.</p><p>The trio in the kitchen all sat frozen staring at the scorch mark on the wooden table. </p><p>“What the bloody hell is going on in here.” Ginny had appeared on the landing mid-rant and was looking around bewildered.</p><p>George recovered first. “Uh, from what I gathered: Mum sent Hermione a howler because she thought Hermione stole Harry from you, and Herms here came over to explain herself. Then apparently, Harry decided to set Mum straight in his own way and oversaturated a howler.”</p><p>“Mum! Is that true?” Ginny demanded, wide-eyed.</p><p>Simultaneously Hermione hissed, “Don't call me Herms.”</p><p>“It is and I won't apologize! You heard the howler, he even admitted he has feelings for her! If it wasn’t for her you two would still be together.”</p><p>“No, Mum, we wouldn’t. Harry and I had nothing in common other than quidditch. We were shite together just like Hermione and Ron were. All of us have moved on. Harry and I haven't even been together in over a year, same for Ron and Hermione!” Ginny was gaining steam, the Prewitt temper showing itself in spades.</p><p>George stole a glance at Hermione. She was still frozen in shock but a slow smile was creeping up her face. The sight made George smirk. “Hermione,” he said, nudging her to get her attention, “go get your man. We’ll set mum straight. Don't worry.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean,” Hermione tried but the joy in her eyes was clear.</p><p>“Sure, sure. Go on. We got this.” </p><p>Hermione picked up her beaded bag and rushed from The Burrow without a backwards glance. Echos of Ginny and Molly rowing behind her. She rushed to the ward line and spun on the spot, disappearing with a loud <em> pop </em>. </p><p>Harry was in the kitchen, pulling things out to start dinner. He was feeling slightly guilty stooping to Mrs. Weasley’s level and shouting at her like that but he was sick of people doing and saying whatever they liked without any repercussions. He hoped poor Errol made the return trip back to the Burrow okay. He figured the ancient bird wouldn’t make it back before breakfast the following morning, given its history. </p><p>He had been so wrapped up in his rant he had accidentally admitted how he felt about Hermione. He tried to keep those feelings buried deep, because no matter what, she was still his best friend and he didn't want to ruin that. She was the only person in his life that was by his side through everything. </p><p>They’d had their squabbles, all friends do, but at the end of the day they still had each other's backs, and that was something special too.</p><p>Harry figured it wouldn’t exactly matter. It’s not like Mrs. Weasley was going to tell Hermione how he felt. </p><p>He snorted at the thought and pushed the baking dish into the oven to broil. He busied himself washing up and cleaning up the kitchen.</p><p>He was just finishing up the dishes when he heard the telltale sounds of someone apparating onto the doorstep. Curious who had arrived, he dried his hands and started toward the entryway, when suddenly someone had launched themselves into his arms.</p><p>“Whoah, Hermione! You okay? What's wrong?” Harry asked, concerned.</p><p>Hermione held him tight for a moment before she pulled back to look at him. “Is it true? I just came from the Burrow...Errol arrived and George..he..Oh please tell me it wasn’t just something you said in the heat of the moment.” Hermione suddenly felt very self-conscious because Harry had frozen. </p><p>His eyes were wide and he looked as if he were about to bolt from the room. Hermione’s face fell. “Oh..I..it's fine. I understand.” Hermione tried to shrug and pull herself fully away from Harry when his brain finally caught up with what was happening.</p><p>“Wait!” Harry said a little too loudly, pulling her back against him. She tensed and avoided his eyes, worried she would see rejection there. “I..Merlin, Hermione, I never thought in a million years Errol would be able to make it back to the burrow today,” Harry took a deep breath and continued before Hermione could pull away again, “but yes. I meant what I said. I could never lie about something like that. But our friendship is important to me, and you had always seemed more interested in Ron so I just left things as they were.”</p><p>Hermione relaxed and finally raised her gaze to meet his. The concern and affection she found there cemented her resolve. “I’m sorry we were both too foolish to act on our feelings, but...what I mean to say is...I always thought you would only ever consider me to be your brainy best friend..But It’s always been you, Harry.”</p><p>Harry’s heart hammered in his chest at her declaration. He had dared not hope until the words actually left her lips. The thought had his eye drop quickly to her mouth. Hermione noticed and moistened them nervously.</p><p>When he didn't move, Hermione’s voice was breathless as she prompted quietly “Harry? I’d very much like for you to kiss me now.” </p><p>In lieu of speaking, he pulled her closer, snaking one arm around her and bringing his other hand to her cheek. He slowly pressed his lips to hers.</p><p>Hermione’s eyes flutter closed as Harry’s lips descended onto hers. The kiss was chaste at first but he felt his heart hammering in his chest as fireworks exploded behind his eyes as they melted into each other. Hermione tasted like peppermint tea and Harry tried not to moan as her fingers threaded themselves into his hair</p><p>Harry pulled away with a goofy grin on his face. Hermione smiled and pulled him into the drawing room.</p><p>“What are you—”</p><p>Hermione interrupted his question by pulling him to the couch. Once he was seated she straddled his lap and pulled him in for a proper snog.</p><p>Harry didn’t have much to compare it to, but he certainly thought Hermione could <em> kiss </em>.</p><p>His hands held her hips while her arms snaked around his neck and her fingers found their way into his hair again. </p><p>They separated sometime later, their breaths coming in short pants as their foreheads rested against each other.</p><p>Harry pressed another kiss to her lips. “Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?”</p><p>“I think that's a given Mr. Potter.” Hermione joked.</p><p>“I just like things to be official.”</p><p>Hermione was sure her face would be permanently stuck with a smile. “Consider it official then.” She confirmed, kissing him deeply once more.</p><p>Harry fully intended to sit and snog his new girlfriend when Hermione suddenly pulled away. “Do you smell smoke?” she asked.</p><p>Harry’s eyes widened. “Oh no! Dinner!” He cried as he urged her off his lap to rush into the kitchen.</p><p>The entire top layer of food was black and Harry cursed as billows of smoke wafted from the oven.</p><p>Hermione came in behind him and had to stifle a laugh. “All that teasing this morning about <em> me </em>burning a meal. What happened?”</p><p>“I only needed to brown the top, I put it in the broiler. I had no idea I was about to be so thoroughly distracted.” Harry said as he used his wand to clear the smoke away and vanish the ruined dinner from the pan.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Hermione said as she saw the disappointed look on Harry’s face, “now we can go out and celebrate instead. I know a great place in muggle London where the Prophet will never find us.”</p><p>They spent the evening getting used to their new dynamic and sharing kisses. They ate, and talked, and kissed, and ended up closing the restaurant down. Harry was never so thankful for having such a hot temper as he was right then. If it hadn’t been for that silly howler, and a rare burst of energy from an old bird, they might not have ever made it to this moment.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Epilogue Two years Later</b>
</p><p>Harry stood nervously next to Kingsley, Neville, and Ron, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and trying to drown out the twittering of the small crowd seated in front of him.</p><p>He felt a hand clasp him on the shoulder. “Easy, Harry. I’m sure they’ll be down any minute.” Neville’s steady voice filled his ear and he took a steadying breath. Harry nodded his thanks and tried not to fidget so much. He was thankful to have Neville’s steadfast presence beside him.</p><p>It wasn’t even a moment later that music began to fill the tiny hall causing Harry’s heart to beat loudly in his ears. </p><p>Ginny appeared in the doorway first. Her plum-colored dress only slightly clashed with her hair as she made her way down the aisle. </p><p>Just as she reached the end, Luna appeared. Her Greek styled plum dress paired with a white flower crown in her blonde hair made her look almost ethereal. She practically floated down the aisle and took her place in front of Ginny. </p><p>The music changed and Hermione and her father appeared. Hermione’s white lace dress fit her perfectly but the only thing Harry took notice of was her bright brown eyes and shy smile. He couldn’t look away from the love and excitement he saw there, melting away any of his residual nerves. If Luna looked ethereal, Hermione was a straight goddess on earth in Harry’s eyes.</p><p>They had spent a whole year deciding on flowers and ribbon colors. Tie and boutonnieres designs. Dress styles and music selections. Food and cake flavors and everything in between. But, for Harry, all the work they put into this day melted away as Hermione’s hand found his. He almost missed Kingsley’s opening speech as he drank her in.</p><p>“The couple has decided to write their own vows,” Kingsly nudged Harry slightly to get his attention, “Harry if you will?”</p><p>Harry took a deep breath and returned his eyes to his bride. “Hermione, you and I have been through the highest highs and lowest lows together. I look forward to sharing the rest of my life with you. I promise to love you, be true to you, and to cherish us every day. I promise to be there for you through thick and thin, in poverty and prosperity. You are my home, my forever, and first and foremost, my brainy best friend.” </p><p>The crowd’s laughter rose as Harry finished his vows, giving Hermione a moment to blot her eyes before saying, “Harry, I love you more every day, and can’t wait to start our life together. I promise to love you with all I am. I promise to be true to you and cherish us every day. I promise to be there for you through thick and thin, in poverty and prosperity. Without you I would be Hollow. You are my home, My forever, and first and foremost, my crazy brave best friend.”</p><p>The crowd twittered again with light laughter, Kingsley raised his gesture to the couple in front of him. “Next is the giving of the rings. Have you the rings?”</p><p>Harry turned to Neville and Hermione turned to Luna; they each passed over the ring they had been entrusted with. </p><p>“Harry, place the ring on Hermione’s finger as you repeat after me,” Kingsley instructed. Harry took Hermione's left hand and positioned the ring in front of her finger.</p><p>“I, Harry, give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness,”</p><p>Harry’s voice quivered in emotion as he repeated after Kingsley. “I, Harry, give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness,”</p><p>“As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart, soul, and magic to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today and the love we share.”</p><p>As Harry repeated the lines as instructed, he slid the diamond ring home on Hermione's dainty hand. </p><p>Next, it was her turn. “Hermione, please repeat after me,” Kingsley said again. The lines were the same, and Hermione’s eyes glistened with unshed tears of joy as she repeated them perfectly. She shook slightly when she attempted to put Harry’s ring on his finger, causing her to giggle nervously. Eventually, she slid it home onto his hand. The crowd applauded her.</p><p> Then, the moment Harry had waited for the most: “I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride.”</p><p>Hermione stepped into his arms as he pulled her close. With one arm around her waist and one hand on her cheek, just like their first kiss, he pressed his lips to hers. Harry felt a wholeness like he had never felt before in that moment. </p><p>When they pulled apart, it was like someone had turned the volume back on, as cheers and applause rained around them. </p><p>The reception was simple. Dinner and dancing while the bride and groom took pictures with everyone that had come to celebrate this day with them. At the end of the night, George had provided a special firework display to send off the happy newlyweds. </p><p>They honeymooned on an island in Bermuda, where they spent two weeks enjoying the sun, the beach, and each other. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed where I took this prompt. Huge shout out to my Alpha reader, the great Sakubato. check out his profile for some great fics too. This story was a tough one for me to complete due to RL issues delaying it but I'm happy to get to share it with you now. Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>